Many liquid aqueous acrylic finishes are known. These are wet formulations containing an entirely organic binder made of an acrylic or styrene/acrylic or ethylene/vinylacetate polymer dispersion, a coalescent agent, a water retentive agent such as a cellulosic ether, a dispersant (e.g. a surfactant), a defoamer, a biocide, a carbonate sand and/or a silica sand, a carbonate filler, TiO2, a mineral or organic thickener, a pH regulator, exogenous water and water from the polymer dispersion.
The acrylic or styrene/acrylic polymer dispersion of these acrylic finishes are obtained by emulsion polymerisation.
These known acrylic finishes are ready-to-use pastes which are applied on the exterior surfaces of buildings.
One knows moreover redispersible powders of acrylic or styrene/acrylic polymer. These powders are produced by spray drying of a dispersion of this acrylic or styrene/acrylic polymer, including a water-soluble protective colloid such as polyvinyl alcohol and/or polyacrylates and/or polyvinyl pyrrolidone. See notably EP-723975-A and U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,704. These powders can be used in mortar formulations containing a mineral binder (cement and/or lime).
One of the drawbacks of these cement-free pastes is that they badly withstand the frost and especially the cycles frost/thaw and more generally the thermal shocks.
Other drawbacks linked to the aqueous character of these known acrylic finishes, is also that:                (i) The water represents an additional cost in terms in of transport.        (ii) The water imposes to load the pasty acrylic finish with high levels of biocide.        
These features (i) and (ii) make these known acrylic finishes not really environment friendly.